Rose on a Grave
by Jade Bottle
Summary: You wake up alone. The cold surrounds you. No memories to keep you warm. You recall bloodshed. Cries of pain. It was all your fault. Yet, you knew it wasn't. No one had listened to you when you cried for help. Until you found a family, and through that family, the one person who COULD understand you above all others... So, you left a single rose on a grave... and prayed...
1. Chapter 1

_(A/n) A long, long, time ago, in a fantasy far away... before the Hulk had captured my imagination... There was another Marvel anti-hero who filled my thoughts... I had published this once before but didn't feel the audience was ready for my unique brand of mary sue... Then again I didn't warn every one of it as I did with my other, more famous, story. Still, I wonder... If I had... maybe then... and here I post it yet again... In hopes this mary sue may find... a part in some one's heart. You've liked my imagination so far, so let's go with it..._

_WARNING: Adult themes, scenes, and mary sues... Difference with this story... haven't written a lemon yet... maybe that's why I haven't kept it up? Well, Wolverine fans enjoy... I hope..._

**Prologue**

_Seneca County, New York State, 1973…_

"_Experiment 10 has escaped. All personnel to Strut C. Initiate Code Sequence Red. I repeat, experiment 10 has escaped. All personnel to Strut C. Initiate Code Sequence Red_."

Alarms broke through the silence of the halls, flashing red lights casting everything in a bloody glow. The voice continued its message through the speaker system as armed guards made their way through the corridors, their rifles aimed and readied.

They surrounded the large metal doors that lead to Strut C, an anxious moment passed before something was thrown against the door from the inside. A huge dent formed upon the metal as the door was continuously rammed, the metal creaking and groaning beneath the force. The guards kept their place, their rifles aimed just as the door was torn from its frame. A body was thrown directly at the guards and it landed in a bloody heap on the tiled floor. It was pure horror; it was one of their own. The man had been ripped apart, his throat was slit and a huge gash ran from his chest to his stomach, revealing the moist inner workings of his body.

A figure emerged from the doorway then, its chest heaving slightly. Blood covered most of its body and dripped from the weapon's blades that it carried in one hand. It let out a snarl as it took a few steps toward them.

"What are you waiting for?! Fire!"

A hail of bullets exploded from the many guns aimed at the door, bullets ricocheting off the walls. It was gone before any of them had a chance to blink. Hanging from the ceiling, its hands and feet sticking to the wall, it let out a fierce growl. Long spikes grew from its head, a strange substitute for where hair should have been. With its muscles tightening, it let out a noise that was like a terrible cross between a woman's scream and a jaguar's roar. The spikes on its head flexed once and then twice before they were suddenly let loose, a shower of long, sharp projectiles raining down upon them. The guards scattered to retreat but most of them were impaled. Some through the head, others through the chest, hysteria ensued as every single man was killed. The ones who weren't instantly killed by the spikes were gutted and sliced open by the creature. It threw itself head first into the confusion, taking advantage of attacking the tangle of retreating bodies until all that remained was the solitary figure, its bladed weapon dripping with blood.

It left the gory scene behind, making its way through the halls and corridors with inhuman speed. It moved stealthily as it scaled the walls and ceilings, hardly was it noticed before it was too late. The creature left destruction and death behind it as it made its way passed security points, forcing its way out when need be. It finally emerged outside of the facility where a heavy snowstorm was raging and visibility was poor.

"There it is! Don't let it escape!"

It whirled around as lights flooded the ground from every roof surrounding the area. A man in a white lab coat walked out from the shadows and into the light, shaded glasses hiding his eyes from view. A smirk played about his lips as he folded his arms. "Well, well…you've made it this far, but it's the end of line. You'll come with us or else find yourself in a very unpleasant situation."

It held an arm up to block the light from its eyes, growling as it took a few steps back, its bare feet sinking into the snow. It looked around as the snow whirled around its body; guns from every direction were aimed at it. A moment of tense silence passed by, no one moved, no one even breathed…

In a flash, the creature leapt back in a continuous fashion, dodging the bullets that now fired from every direction. It climbed a wall toward the roof of one of the buildings where a floodlight rested and it tackled down one of the guards. With a quick slice from its bladed weapon, the man's head was severed from his body. It grabbed the gun from the body as it fell back, leaping up and landing on the shoulders of the other guard. The man let out a strangled yell as he tried to fire at the creature, it snarled and twisted its body around. Its thighs were clamped tightly around the man's face, his neck twisted around with its body and it broke, killing him instantly. It leapt from the body as it, too, fell and it raised the gun, firing at the floodlight on this particular roof. It went out with a shower of sparks as the creature crouched on the edge of the roof and fired at a huge tank cylinder on the other side of the area.

It was the fuel supply, the bullets imbedded deeply into the metal as the creature continued to fire at the tank. Guards were running off at this point, some towards the creature while others wanted to save their lives. The man in the lab coat had disappeared from the area, for good reason. It fired a last bullet into the tank, puncturing it before a huge explosion followed. The area was engulfed in an uprising of flame and thick dark smoke that rose to the heavily clouded sky. It blew everyone and everything in the area, the creature had been thrown back from the force of the explosion and had fallen from the roof of the building to the other side.

It scrambled to its feet amidst the chaos that followed, slipping on the fresh snow. It looked around frantically before running off across the courtyard that led to the huge gates. It skidded to a stop and slashed at the monitor beside the door, cutting the wires loose and opening the huge gates. More guards had appeared and were firing at the creature; it let out a snarl before slipping through the gap that had opened between the gates. It twisted its body in the most impossible ways before it was free, blood dripping from its body and staining the snow. A muttered curse escaped its lips before it ran off into the forest that surrounded the facility, leaping into the trees and disappearing from view.

The scientist emerged from the gates then, his white lab coat blowing with the rising wind, the cut above his eye seeping blood. He stared at the forest for a long time before he allowed a small smile to appear on his thin lips. Another man emerged from the gates as well, his body stained with blood. "Sir, the facility is completely destroyed; Experiment 10 had done enough damage to make sure we didn't have the necessary equipment to try for a recapture."

The scientist pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his sweaty nose as he frowned. "Seems she knew exactly what she was doing… she is much smarter than we thought…" And yet, as he said this, a hint of that smile remained on the corner of his lips.

"What should we do now sir? I can still gather up the few men we have and attempt a recapture."

He shook his head, brushing the light brown hair from his bloodied forehead. "No... By the time we even are able to attempt a recapture, she would be long gone. You forget, this is not some stupid animal, she will know we are after her. No… we'll wait."

The younger man swallowed as he watched his supervisor. "But is that wise? She is a killing machine; she'll kill off everyone in the county before we can get into action."

The man straightened his lab coat as he laughed. "No, she only killed because we made her into such a thing. She will not kill; it would arouse too much attention…" He looked at the guard and smirked. "Don't worry, she has gone but it doesn't mean we will not get her back. Right now we have to tend to matters here, there is going to be a lot to cover up."

They both watched as the snowstorm raged on, the billowing smoke from the fire rising into the heavily clouded sky. The man turned and walked back into the facility, his blood pumping in his veins. He will get her back, his pet project. Nothing will keep that from happening. Yes, he thought, she managed to slip through his grasp but she would _never_ be too far away from him… he made certain of that…


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n) Why posting so quickly? All ready typed out... Working on Coursing through My Veins. No worries... just torn on a part... Should it be happy? Or sad? I have no idea. My mindset is along the lines of sad so this story is an outlet... I can't decide if this chapter to come for CtmV should be all angst like any climactic battle or all rainbows before I go into Thor 2 territory... While I am stuck... here is an outlet for my frustrations...

* * *

_Brooklyn, New York City, New York, 2013_

"No! Please no! Stay away!"

"Shut up you little…"

The woman's cries ceased as the blood spattered from her nose from where the man's fist connected with her face. She was thrown back against the brick wall of the alley, her head cracked against the cement as she slid to the ground. The man grabbed her and dragged her to him, slashing away at her skirt with his knife, not even caring where his knife nicked her thighs. Her whimpers were muffled as the man forced himself on her, holding the blade of the knife to the skin of her neck. "One sound… one sound and I'll kill you…"

She looked at him, fear in her wide eyes as she took shaking breaths as the man raped her. The woman squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to will herself away…

What surprised her at first was the sudden weight that had been pressing on her had been ripped off. She coughed and gasped as she opened her eyes, her rapist was being held up against the wall opposite of her by a shadowed figure, his feet dangling a few inches from the ground. The figure muttered a few words before flinging him against some garbage cans. After which, her rescuer whirled around and strode toward her, she whimpered as she curled up into a tight ball. The person bent down in front of her and brought her to her feet.

"Lily… Lily it's me."

The young girl gasped as she stopped and stared at the other person. "Y…Yuliya? What are you…? Oh thank God!" She threw her arms around the other woman as she sobbed, "Oh thank God, Liya, you found me!"

The woman named Yuliya pulled the younger woman off of her and shook her head. The man that had been attacking the young girl was knocked out cold, slumped against the metal cans and plastic bags.

"Lily, I want you to go down to the end of the alley and wait for me…"

"What?"

"Just wait for me, all right? Trust me."

Yuliya pulled off her leather jacket and wrapped it around Lily as the young woman nodded, too traumatized to disagree. She pushed the young woman toward the end of the alley where a red motorcycle was parked, not a sound was heard from either one save for the thudding of Liya's boots and the clicking of Lily's heels against the pavement. Liya gave a firm look to the young woman as they stopped and she pressed a finger to her lips. "Not a word…" she whispered.

With that, she turned and went back into the alley, disappearing into the shadows; her footsteps could be heard echoing off the brick walls of the alley. Lily stared at the darkness as she trembled, wrapping Liya's jacket tightly around her as blood seeped from the cuts on her thighs. She turned and curled up beside the motorcycle, closing her eyes. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, not hearing the strangled yells of the man from the alley…

-o-

Yuliya grabbed the man as he staggered to his feet; he let out a yell as she threw him against the wall, cracking his head on the bricks. She had a deadly look on her face; her eyes, dark orbs of hazel, bore such loathing in them.

"I've been tracking you down," she said in such a deadly whisper. The man's eyes grew wide as the gloved hand around his throat tightened painfully, cutting off his air. He couldn't be seeing what he was seeing…

She pulled out a very large knife with such speed he didn't even blink; he stared at the pale face that was filled with such venom. She held the knife to his throat so closely that the sharp blade was splitting the skin. "You've done a lot of double crossing to the people you've worked for. Not a wise choice. They paid me to get rid of the loose end. Well…" She took him then and threw him to the floor, gripping his hair tightly as she twisted one arm painfully behind him and held it there. "You didn't think you could get away from your past, did you?"

The man coughed up blood as he sputtered. "P-please… don't kill me…"

"Hmph,"she smirked and kneeled down so that her lips were close to his ear, whispering such deadly words. "Oh no, I won't kill you… not just yet…."

He made a choking noise, no words escaping him as he gazed fearfully at her from the corner of his eyes. He didn't know what happened next. A scream was ripped from his throat as she broke both of his arms. She extracted some kind of bladed weapon that then sliced both of his limbs clean off of his body. Crimson blood poured from him as she slid her knife all the way across his stomach, the skin splitting open and his guts spilling to the alley floor. The knife then came clean across his throat and a gurgle was all that was heard as fresh blood welled up.

"Now... you will die..."

His head was completely severed from his body as the blade of the strange spear took it off in one clean swipe, a fountain of blood welling up as the body fell forward. All of this done neatly and cleanly, she wiped the blades of her knife and other weapon on the clothes of the body before she placed them away, hidden beneath her clothing. She emerged from the alleyway, not a spot of blood upon her, and onto the street where she found Lily asleep beside her bike. She let out a breath as she walked over to her; it was a miracle she had gotten there in time…

She kneeled down and gently woke her. "Lily... C'mon… we have to get you to a hospital."

The young woman didn't put up much of an argument as she got to her feet and mounted the bike behind Liya, wrapping her arms tightly around her rescuer. Liya turned the key and the bike roared to life. She revved the engine a few times before speeding off down the dark street, her tail light disappearing as she turned a corner and sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) _Thanks for the supportive reviews so far Counting Sinful Stars, CLTex, and LuresaSWTOR! I'm glad everyone has been enjoying it :)_

_Also, this story doesn't happen in any particular timeline or storyline in the comics or movies. I just placed it in crossover since it could fit in any of the X-men universes done so far without any issues. However, Logan in this story does not have any memory of his past like he had gained in the comics so at least that's established. _

_Here's the third chapter for now. I'm going to go back to working on my other story so I don't leave that one hanging. xD_

* * *

"Early Saturday morning around 8:00 am, a body had been found mutilated in an abandoned warehouse area in the outskirts of Brooklyn by a routine watch from a police cruiser. The police had searched the entire area and have found no clues to who or what might have done this horrific crime."

The news broadcast droned on as the TV screen blurred in and out, trying to keep the signal. The smell of fried eggs, bacon, pancakes and grease filled the small diner. A few men sat at the counter while a few others sat in the booths, eating what was considered a good breakfast before heading off to work.

"'Ey darlin'… Mind turnin' that up?"

The waitress paused as she placed a cup of strong, black coffee in front of the man who spoke, studying him with faint interest. He was a rugged looking man, more so than the ones who usually came in. He had a weather-beaten face, though he appeared a bit young for such a look. His sideburns were long; they went down along his jaw line and stopped just short of his chin. His hair was dark; styled in a sort of wave that looked quite different then what was normally seen. His eyes seemed as dark as his hair though it was hard to determine the color. There was something in those eyes though... Something that spoke of a depth of wisdom that one in his appeared age shouldn't have.

"Sure thing," she said as she offered a smile before turning and reaching out to grab the remote, raising the volume a few notches. Setting the remote back on the counter, she gave one last smile to the man before she turned away. The man watched as she walked off to attend to the other customers before putting his attention back to the broadcast.

"Information was given out that the identity of the body had been confirmed to be escapes convict, Jacob Marshal. Marshal was found guilty for the rape of several young women back in '99 and had been held in the C_ State Penitentiary. He had been released a few months before on probation for good behavior. Officials were incredibly baffled to find his decapitated corpse lying in an alleyway in the old warehouse district. Although it wasn't how they had expected to catch him, it's another criminal off the streets. As to who had been responsible for the murder has yet to be discovered, no eye witnesses had been found at the scene of the crime. Until we receive more information, we'll keep you up to date on this story. Now we turn to Michael Suthers for the weather…"

The man grunted as he took his cup in one hand, drinking the steaming hot coffee without a word. He didn't see what was so interesting about that broadcast, but he found it kind of funny how someone could just mutilate a body like that and leave no trace of anything behind. It must have been a very skilled person to have pulled off such a job…

Finishing his coffee, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what money he had left. He counted off a few bills before leaving it beside the saucer and empty cup. He placed his somewhat worn cowboy hat on his head as he walked out of the diner and stepped out onto the crowded sidewalk, the sun blazing down on the corner street. He was dressed in a fashion suitable for him, jeans that were as faded as his boots and a plain white T-shirt. He had the build of an athlete cut down to a height of five feet and some inches. He looked around before heading off, crossing the street as he tried to weave past the traffic of passersby. The tight jeans he wore didn't hide the leanness of his thighs nor did his t-shirt give a lacking of his broad shoulders and chest. He walked with a purposeful stride; his heavily muscled and hairy arms gave the impression of a perfectly postured gorilla.

His stride slowed down just a bit after a few blocks, too lazy of a stride for those around him as they rushed past him, annoyed looks on their faces. He just ignored them as he went along his way, why exactly he was here in the city was beyond him.

He had woken up in the early hours of the morning, his body covered in cold sweat, somewhat shaken. Exactly why was a reason he was trying to figure out. It had been a dream he had. The dream had been so vivid, so real, but he couldn't remember what it had about. It was as if as soon as he opened his eyes, it had been wiped completely from his mind. He supposed he could talk to the professor, old Chuck could open up his head and see what that dream had been about…

His trip to the city had been a needed break and get away from the mansion. There was so much bothering him he couldn't deal with the others back at the place, he didn't trust his temper too much these days. He stopped at another street corner as he waited for the cross walk light to change, cars slowed to a stop as the lights changed from yellow to red. He didn't know what made him look; the scent that traveled across the humid, gas fumed air was stronger than the rest of the mingled scents. He looked to the left of him where a red motorcycle idled, waiting for the light to change. Its rider was a well-figured woman; her face was hidden behind the helmet she wore; only her eyes were visible, orbs of rich hazel. She revved the engine as he walked passed her, still eying her. She looked at him in return, her gaze penetrating, looking straight through him, the true depth of those hazel orbs hidden behind that clear visor.

He looked away then as he stepped on the curb on the other side, his thumbs deep in the front pockets of his jeans. He turned around to glance back at the rider; she was still watching him with that calculating gaze before the light had turned green. She sped off down the street a few seconds later, weaving through traffic. It was as if she had never noticed him, how quickly her gaze had dismissed his presence.

Her scent, it was strange how very familiar it was. It had more of an animal quality about it then human. He shook his head and continued down the street to the hotel he was staying at. His mind went back to the news report, his cowboy hat covering his eyes from the sun. He crossed the parking lot and headed toward his room, pulling out the key. He unlocked the door and walked in, kicking the door shut. Pulling his hat off and tossing it on the bed, he slipped his room key back into his pocket. What he needed now was a shower and some beer. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the bathroom, countless things running through his head at once. Yeah, he definitely needed to have a session with Chuck when he got back…

-o-

"Hey there, how is she feeling today?"

Liya entered the hospital room, her bike helmet tucked in the crook of her right arm. A young woman, who sat in a chair beside the bed, looked up to see Liya enter the room, her short blonde hair framing a tired but beautiful face. The woman broke into a grateful smile as she stood up and greeted her friend.

"Lily's just fine. The doctor had to take some tests just to make sure she was safe. A week in the hospital has done her some good."

She looked at the younger woman who was fast asleep in the bed, her long light brown hair fanning out on the pillow. Her face was bruised, a bandage covered over her right brow from whatever cut she had received from the attack. Liya let out a heavy sigh as she looked away from her friend and closed her eyes. "Melissa, I'm sorry. I didn't get there in time to prevent it, when you told me what happened-"

"Liya, it's all right," said the woman named Melissa, reaching out a hand to grasp Liya's upper arm. "I had no idea that she would even… Mother and I thought she would have enough more sense than that." Melissa closed her eyes and shook her head. "You saved my sister's life. I don't know how I could ever thank you, Liya." She opened her eyes, orbs of cornflower blue studying the other woman. Liya was staring at Lily, a light frown on her face.

Yuliya had a beauty all of her own; where many tried different methods of tanning to achieve the effect, her skin was a caramel color that came naturally. She had a very well-built and well toned body at a height of five feet and three inches. Her hair was the strangest in style, something of a cross between dreadlocks and spikes that swept back from her forehead, the pointed tips barely brushing the back of her neck. The only part of her hair that remained untouched in this unique stile were the few silky, dark locks that framed her round face. Despite the exotic looks she possessed, it was her eyes that caught most people off guard. Flecks of amber and emerald colored those orbs of hers, too rich in color to be considered hazel. Those eyes usually reflected nothing of what went on behind the stern face; only anger when provoked. Liya had to be no more than in her early thirties but those eyes gave off something. Like she had seen too much and knew things, things other people shouldn't know. They were keen and sharp, almost primal in nature. To put it simply, they were a hunter's eyes.

Liya looked away from Lily then and glanced around the small hospital room, a shudder passed through her and she closed her eyes as if to regain her composure. Melissa didn't know why her friend was so unsettled, apparently she had a thing about hospitals and she couldn't stand them. She said that they were too sterile and cold for her taste, they brought back unwanted feelings. Liya never explained exactly what these feelings were or why she was the way she was. She was just Liya, she never spoke of her past but that didn't make her untrustworthy. Melissa had been grateful to Liya since the day she stepped foot inside her bar two years ago. The woman was a great friend.

"Hey Liya, why don't you go on. I know how you don't like to be in these places."

Liya looked at her friend, watching her closely before she nodded, tucking the helmet in her other arm. "All right. I just finished the interrogation with the cops, told them all I knew."

"And what happened? Did they find the guy who did this to her?"

She made a look that said she knew more than what she was telling, Melissa caught on quickly. "You… So they found him. That was him. I saw it on the news earlier, a body in the alleyway." Melissa hugged herself as she looked at the sleeping form of her sister. "You didn't have to do… but thank you…"

"Hmph," Liya looked out a window as she took her helmet in both hands. "She's safe and that's what's important. I made enough to pay the rent and bills for the next few months."

A few moments passed before Liya turned and headed to the door. "Stay here with Lily and relax, I'll open up the bar tonight, OK Mel?"

Melissa nodded and smiled a little, rubbing her upper arms; she felt a chill running through her. Funny, since it was a warm summer day. "Yeah thanks…"

Liya nodded and left, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Melissa stood there in the now quiet room, the cold feeling that had run through her easing a little. "Yuliya, you can be so scary sometimes," she said, her voice a barely a mumble. Her body was trembling a little, from fear or excitement she couldn't tell which.

Whatever Liya did, Melissa stayed out of it. It was something that was her friend's business and a dangerous business at that. Melissa sat back down on her chair and rested a hand on her sister's arm, silence drifting in the room once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Liya weaved in and out of traffic as the furious honks from car horns followed after her, New York traffic was the worst. She stopped at a red light, the sunlight heating the back of her neck. She only wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans, black shoes adorning her feet. Plain as she was dressed, some people still looked, some men in particular. That reminded her of the man who had crossed the street earlier in the day. She was on her way to the hospital when she caught a peculiar scent on the polluted, city air. It came from him, he was rugged looking with a thick build and worn clothes that matched his face; he looked more to be an outdoors type, too out-of-place here in New York city.

The image of him was wiped from her mind when the light changed to green and she sped off as she always did. She went down a couple of streets before she took the on ramp to the highway, her destination: the harbor.

After about an hour or so of nearly crashing into cars and ducking past the usual traffic, Liya went off the highway and rode her bike quickly toward the harbor. The men who worked there, handling the cargo and such, stared at her as she passed by. She was a regular here, a welcome sight for eyes who didn't see women down at the harbor too much besides the usual hookers. She paid them no mind as she rode toward a particular warehouse, it was a booming place that was doing business well for itself. She slowed the bike down to a crawl and stopped in front of a dark-skinned security guard who stood in front of the warehouse doors.

"Hey Sammy."

The guard named Sammy smiled at Liya and walked over to her, swinging his hand out. She caught his hand in a tight grip and shook it. "Hey Liya, got business here again?"

She nodded as she climbed off her bike, pulling her helmet off. "As usual…"

He nodded with a chuckle as he turned and unlocked the doors, he slid them open for her just a gap and waved her through. "Go on ahead; I'll watch your beauty of a bike."

She smirked but did not reply as she walked past him and into the dimly lit warehouse. Her smirk disappeared quickly as she looked around, the dead look on her face taking over. She went to the left of the doors to a metal staircase leading up to some offices on the second floor. She took them two at a time, reaching the landing with barely a gasp of breath. She walked down past some doors to the one at the far end, two large men standing guard.

Stopping in front of them, she tilted her head slightly and waited, the silence stretching to the point of being unbearable.

The men watched her for awhile before one nodded, opening the door for her. "I take it you got the job done?" He asked.

She didn't say a word as she walked inside the office, the door closing behind her with a loud snap. She studied the man seated behind the oak desk, muttering as he spoke into the phone. His name was Franky and he was a large man with thick graying, dark brown hair and black eyes. He looked up when Liya came in through the door and he smiled; a welcoming, pleased smile.

"Hey Johnny, I'll call you back. I have a visitor." He didn't wait for a response as he tapped the screen on the smartphone and slung it on the desk, studying Liya. He folded his hands neatly on his desk and chuckled, shaking his head. "It was on the news earlier this morning, decapitated body found in an alleyway, no clues about who committed the crime." He rose from his chair and walked around the desk, his arms folded across his wide chest. "You managed to pull it of without a hitch, of course you always do. Not many could even manage such a feat, makes me glad I have you around to… wrap up unfinished business."

She watched him silently, waiting patiently for him to finish, the look on her face was beginning to make him a little nervous. He cleared his throat and nodded, reaching into the inside pocket of his coat and pulling out a checkbook. He opened it and scribbled off for a large sum of money before ripping it off and holding it out to her. "Yes well, here's the money as promised… Always a pleasure doing business."

She took the check without a word and slipped it into her back pocket. "Have any other jobs lined up for me?" she asked instead, watching his face with that dead look in her eyes.

Franky shook his head, "Not a thing sweetheart. I can send you off to some of my associates. They might have something for you in the mean time."

"All right," she said as she tucked her helmet under her arm and moved toward the door. She paused at the door however, her hand resting lightly on the knob. She turned her head slightly, not quite looking at him. "Just remember our deal."

"I'm a man of my word, Thorn. You've been keeping your part of the bargain so I'll keep mine."

Liya nodded and left the office, ignoring the guards by the door. She made her way down the staircase and out of the warehouse.

"All set?" Sammy smiled at her as she walked to her bike and climbed on it, her helmet slipping over her head. She nodded to him as the bike roared to life and she revved the engine.

"Yup, got what I came for. I'll be seeing you some other time, Sammy."

She gave a nod in farewell before she sped off out of the harbor and onto the street, taking a right towards the highway.

Another day…

Another job finished.

-0-

The bar was booming that night, a lot of the workers from the harbor always stopped by for a drink or two before heading home. Liya served up the drinks while music blared in the background, the room had a hazy look from all the cigarette smoke.

"Hey Liya! Another round for myself and the boys here!"

"Yeah, all right!"

Since it was a Saturday night, most of the customers were letting themselves go which was clear by the beer mugs piling up in the sink. Liya set all the drinks on a tray and walked over to the ruckus table, they whistled at her and cheered as she set the mugs down, a smirk playing on her lips. "Uh huh, live it up while you have the time. You're all lucky we stay open late on weekends."

They cheered to this, raising their mugs in salute as she chuckled and shook her head. She took the tray back to the bar counter and slipped behind the gate. She closed it behind her as she set the tray under the counter and relaxed, listening to the occasional outbursts from the ones who were wasted. The counter had only a few seated on the stools, the quiet, somber ones that liked to keep to themselves. One of them, an elderly man, ordered for another shot of vodka and she nodded, serving it in a shot glass and placing it in front of him. He grunted in thanks and held the small glass loosely in his hand, laying some bills down on the counter.

She watched him silently before she took the money and rung it on the cash register. She had enough to think about so drinking wasn't on her mind for tonight. Melissa hadn't come by yet, Liya figured she would be spending another late night at the hospital. She was a little distracted by her thoughts as she handed the man back his change but not too distracted, she caught the tiny jingle of the bell over the door. Over the thunderous conversation and booming music, no one could have possibly heard the gentle tinkle from the bell. Her keen hearing had picked up the sound though and she glanced at the door, faint interest flickering across her face. A man wearing a worn cowboy hat entered, the door closing automatically behind him. The familiar scent of him reached her nose, all of her senses becoming focused on him as he walked to the empty stool in front of her and sat down.

"'Ey darlin, how 'bout a cold one here…"

His voice was a deep rumble, almost feral in nature, sending a pleasant sensation through her body. She snorted in response, grabbing a large mug and placing it under the beer nozzle, filling it to the rim. She set it down in front of him, studying him silently. He was the one who had crossed the street earlier...

"Thanks…"

He took the mug of beer and chugged it down, emptying it in seconds. Sighing heavily, he passed a glance up at her, studying her with just as much interest as she with him.

-0-

"Hey bub, ya know any good bars 'round here?" He addressed the guy behind the counter in the motel lobby, his cowboy hat down low over his eyes. The guy set his magazine down and looked at him.

"Well, let me see… A few places you could go to nearby... But if you want a place that isn't so shady there's this bar that's pretty popular. A lot of the guys from the harbor grab a drink from there. Good number of bikers too. I've only been there a few times myself; the owner is pretty hot but that bartender…" The guy made a low whistle as he shook his head and looked back down to the magazine. "Place is called the Old Hag's Bag, can't miss it."

The guy spat off some directions for him and he nodded as he pushed off the counter and headed outside. The night was considerably cooler then what the day had been and he wore his brown leather jacket, his large hands deep in the pockets. He walked across the parking lot toward a very nice looking Harley parked in front of his room. He climbed onto it and kicked it to life, the bike roaring loudly. He pulled out of the lot and onto the street, heading off to a much more different part of town.

After about an hour, he crawled to a stop in front of a surprisingly nice looking two-story building. A neon sign displaying the name of the bar hung above the door, humming gently. There were all kinds of bikes parked outside on the curb and on the sidewalk. A few bikers and their women were hanging about the entrance, smoking cigarettes. He parked his bike right near the entrance, his Harley matching the others on either side of him. He cut the engine and got off, his hat still low over his eyes. After bringing the kick stand Adown for the bike to rest, he made his way to the door; the group hanging around watching him without a word. It wasn't the first time Logan was ever stared at and it sure wouldn't be the last.

It was as he had passed the group that he noticed a motorcycle parked right beside the door, a very different model compared to the rest. It was sleek and racy, painted a fiery shade of crimson. The kind of bike the kids these days normally rode. It bore a familiar scent, which was focused on the seat. It was the bike that chick had been riding earlier, so she was here? Small world…

He walked up the single step to the front door and reached for the door handle, a bell hooked on the door frame jingled lightly as the door opened. Above the booming conversation and loud music, he would have been surprised if anyone would have heard it. The door closed behind him with a soundless click, his gaze traveling over the hazy room filled with drunken men and women.

She was there, standing right behind the counter and handing some change to a customer seated on one of the stools. She was watching him closely; apparently having noticed the door being opened. He stared at her for sometime before he walked further into the bar toward an empty stool right in front of her. He subtly sniffed the air, feeling her eyes directly on him before he finally sat; his hat remained down low over his face. He asked for a mug of beer, she served up a large one right to the rim and set it down in front of him. He guessed he looked the type to handle his drinks. He emptied his mug pretty quickly; he could feel her eyes still on him, studying him. Funny thing was he didn't mind at all. The scent of her was stronger than the smell of the cigarettes, liquor and musky, drunk men drifting through the room. It was intoxicating really; sensual, womanly and feral-like all at the same time.

Letting out a sigh, he finally looked up at her, she was still watching him. The guy from the lobby was right, she was a looker. She had unusual hair, a body that would put most female athletes to shame, and eyes that were a mixture of brown, gold and green set in a face that was something else. Compared to Jean, who was proper and sweet and her beauty angelic, this girl's looks were wilder and more exotic, matching her scent. The keen and sharp look in her hazel eyes were what caught him off guard, he had seen that look in only himself and a few others. Though incredibly young in appearance, she had the eyes of one who lived through years of trials and tribulations.

"Want another?" she asked, grabbing his mug without waiting for his response and refilling it all the way to the rim. Her voice was a bit husky, a hint of some accent curling around her words. She set the mug back down in front of him and turned around toward the sink, washing the pile of glasses that were already there.

"Interestin' name this bar got… You come up with it?"

She didn't answer as she placed the clean mugs up on the shelves above the sink. He noticed that she was fairly short; she had to tip-toe to reach the higher shelf. After a few moments of silence she turned around to look at him, a smirk appearing on her lips. "No, my friend owns the bar. Her bright idea."

"Heh…"

"Hey Liya! Another round!" The same customers from before were yelling over the noise, waving around their empty beer mugs like flags. The woman made a sound that was strangely like a growl before she grabbed a tray from beneath the counter and started setting clean beer mugs on top. She was muttering in what sounded like Portuguese, so that explained the accent.

"Yeah I'm coming! Just hold your horses!" she yelled back as she filled each mug with beer and left the counter.

He took his time drinking his beer. He found this girl to be interesting and he wasn't in any hurry to leave the joint just yet. He watched her as she went around attending to the customers, serving up drinks with a smirk and a joke now and then. She was popular with the people, which was good for business. After about twenty minutes, she returned to her place behind the bar counter and rang up the cash register. She turned her attention back to him when she was finished, her face more relaxed then it was before.

"So… you're called Liya huh?" He asked, staring into his empty beer mug as if it were holding a secret.

She paused and blinked, gazing at him before she nodded, that smirk sliding across her lips once again. "Yeah."

"Liya…" He raised a brow, the name was weird but on her it suited right. Of course, there wasn't anything really normal about her. "Name's Logan…"

"Logan..." She folded her arms as she leaned against the counter, studying him. It wasn't exactly the name she would have pictured for him, but it suited well. His scent was filling her nostrils, a scent that was mixed with tobacco, sweat, and the outdoors all in one. It matched his rugged looks, the dark eyes betraying the youthful look on his face. He'd been through a lot of things in his life, she could tell right away just by looking at him. Then again, maybe it was because she saw the exact same look in her own eyes every morning.

He finished his drink and she served him another, it went on like that most of the night. They talked a lot about things going on in recent events. The one thing that didn't come up within the topics of conversation were themselves. They seemed to have a mutual understanding. What was the sense of speaking about things that had already passed? The thing was if either had actually asked the other about themselves, their answers would have been short and to the point. For neither had any real memory as to who they were, what their names really were. They were both on journeys to try to discover just that…

-0-

When Liya called out last call for drinks, most of the customers were already leaving until finally only she and Logan remained. She was sitting on a stool next to him, drinking a mug of beer as Logan stared at the bar counter, his hat resting by his forearm.

"So darlin, where's your friend? I haven't seen her."

Liya drained her mug and set the glass down, rubbing her forehead. She looked rather tired. "She's at the hospital."

He looked at her, a frown appearing on his face. "Is she all right?"

She waved his question aside as she nodded; he noticed she wore a very peculiar wrist ornament. It was on her right arm and it was made from a strange dark metal. It was almost as long as her forearm, resembling a gauntlet. She caught him glancing at her gauntlet but said nothing. "She's fine, it's her younger sister Lily. She was raped a week ago by some thug. I managed to track her down and get her the hell out of there."

"Damn… So her sister's ok?"

"Yeah she's just fine. I just visited her earlier today. Doctors say she'll be all right, she didn't get seriously hurt." She glanced at the clock above the bar counter and she smirked. "Sorry, make that yesterday. It's close to three in the morning."

Logan nodded but didn't budge. "So the guy, what happened to him?" He asked, looking at her as he folded his muscled, hairy arms.

She looked ahead; her face had taken on a sudden dead look as a muscle ticked in her clenched jaw. "Don't know… I managed to knock him out before I escaped with Lily. He could be still wandering around for all I know."

The way she was talking made it seemed as if she was avoiding the topic, almost as if she knew more than what she was telling. It was at that moment that he smelled it, he didn't know why he didn't catch it before, probably because of all the people and their mingled scents. It was blood, the scent was very faint but it was there. He glanced at her dark gauntlet again, that thing wasn't stained with blood but he could give a few guesses at to what the hell it was for. Apparently, there was more to this woman than what she gave off.

He didn't say anything about it though as she stood up, massaging the back of her neck for a moment. She glanced at him as she placed a hand on her hip. "I'd love to talk more Logan, but I have to close up."

"Yeah, sure thing darlin'…"

He got to his feet and took his hat from the counter. He placed it on his head just as she grabbed a black leather jacket from a hook behind the bar and a red and black helmet from under the counter. She went to some light switches and started killing the lights while Logan went on outside.

The night was still cool as it had been hours before, he pulled a cigar from the inside pocket of his coat and lit it, taking a long drag. She emerged five minutes later, locking up the door before pocketing the keys in her coat. She walked over to him and smiled. "It was fun hanging out with you. You should stop by again."

Her bike was conveniently across from his, two completely different tastes in styles and yet similar at the same time. She nodded approvingly as she studied his Harley. "Nice… very nice… Ride's good?"

Logan chuckled, flicking away a piece of ash from his cigar, the glow of it as it hit the asphalt spreading out in a shower of embers. "What do you think darlin'?"

The corner of her mouth turned up as she nodded in response. "Yeah… it's good. Well, you should stop by the bar again. Mel will be in so you can meet her."

He nodded as he climbed onto his bike, he didn't bother wearing a helmet. His skull was a helmet itself thanks to an unwanted gift. "I'll be sure to next time I'm in town, Liya. I'm leavin' in the mornin'."

She raised her slender brows. "Oh, you're not from around here?" He shook his head as the Harley roared to life. "Oh… Well, it was nice meeting you Logan."

Logan watched her as she placed her helmet over her head; he smirked and nodded. "Yeah, same here darlin'."

She climbed onto her own bike and turned it on, the engine was much smoother in sound than the Harley but it revved loudly through the darkness as she turned the handle. She waved to him before she pulled out of the small lot and sped down the street. He stared after her as her tail light disappeared around a corner before he turned his bike and headed off in the other direction.


	5. Chapter 5

_~Interlude~_

"How is the subject?"

"Very well sir, the attacks have ceased."

Voices… so distant… nothing but darkness; can't see anything…

"Any answers as to what triggered such a rage?"

"Not a thing sir, the subject's brain wave patterns have been going off the charts. It may have been something on one of the training courses that triggered such a reaction."

"Well, we'll just have to keep her sedated until the attacks subside. We'll come back in a few hours and check on her."

Footsteps can be heard upon porcelain tiles of the floor, a door closing and then a series of locks. Nothing but silence now, silence save for the gentle whirring of some machine close by. How long had she lain there? She couldn't remember a thing. There was nothing in her mind but awareness. She was aware of her surroundings but she could not place a name to it. Her eyes wouldn't open, they felt so heavy. There was a trace of sharp pain all in her head. She was so tired…

She could feel something in her arm, something sharp. She could feel it, liquid flowing from the sharp object; it was flowing into her veins, burning like acid. The pain in her head was disappearing and she was getting so sleepy…

No… No she had to fight it… She had to stay awake but she could feel herself slipping, edging away from the consciousness that was hers…

A whimper was heard, a tear slid down her cheek and then nothing…


	6. Chapter 6

Liya awoke with a start, cold sweat covering her face and chest. She swallowed as she sat up in her bed and looked around her dark bedroom. The soft yellow light from the street lamps flowed in through the blinds of her windows, casting gentle streaks of light on the walls. Throwing back the bed sheet, she got to her feet and stumbled, feeling a little weak and disoriented. She braced herself, placing her hand on the cool bare wall of her bedroom as she took a few deep breaths to relax. She was all right, she was safe in her apartment. The fear that had gripped her heart was easing a little. But why had she freaked out like that?

She pressed a hand to her forehead as a shaky breath slipped passed her lips. Her hand moved down to her cheek, it felt cold and clammy. Whatever had awoken her had left her pale and shaking, that wasn't like her at all. She pushed off the wall and left her bedroom, walking down the small hallway toward the kitchen. Opening the cabinet door above the sink, she pulled down a plain white coffee mug and set it on the counter, it was quiet outside on the street. Her senses were awakening, the cool smell of the air wafting in through the open kitchen window, the distant hum of the traffic, the silence that hung about the entire apartment building.

It was 3:00 AM.

Only three hours of sleep, she shook her head as she filled the mug with water and calmly placed it in the microwave. She gave it about a minute as she pulled out the box of chamomile tea bags. The microwave beeped and she pulled the mug out, dipping a teabag into the steaming water. She dipped the teabag over and over, watching as the water began to darken to the color of golden honey. She then drank her hot beverage in silence as she stared at the clock, the minute hand ticking away slowly.

Melissa was at her mom's with Lily, who discharged from the hospital a few weeks before. The younger sister was doing just fine physically but the emotional scars were going to be a little harder to heal. Their mother, Bethany, was a very nice woman, very blunt but a sweetheart all the same. Both daughters had inherited their mother's cornflower blue eyes. Bethany had taken an extreme liking to Liya when they had met and the feeling was mutual. She was the closest thing to a mother that Liya could ever remember.

Bethany lived in Westchester County, not too far of a distance from her daughters. It was the perfect spot for Bethany to watch out for her daughters but far enough away from the congested air about the city. Liya had been taking care of the bar the past few weeks while Melissa had been gone. She didn't mind it much; her friend was due back that afternoon in fact.

It had been a peaceful month and a half since she did her last job. The police had given up on the case of Jacob Marshal. With no clues and no eye witnesses, there was nothing else they could do but shelf the case. They had buried the remains of Marshal in an unnamed cemetery; no one had grieved his loss.

There haven't been any other jobs from her connections as of yet but business was doing well at the bar so it was not like she was at a loss for money. In fact, she was kind of grateful for not having to see any bloodshed all this time. For once, she had a taste of what it was like to just be normal…

She had completely forgotten about that man named Logan, he hadn't visited the bar since that night he came and she wasn't one to dwell on people who had no real business with her. She had kept her guard down a little. She hadn't had any trouble from anyone and she liked it that way. The thing was that trouble had a way of finding her no matter what and it didn't look like it would change anytime soon.

-o-

The day had went by uneventful as it did before, Logan was sitting in the common room of the huge mansion he had called home for some time now, flipping through the channels of the large LED flat screen in the common room. A can of soda rested loosely in his large hand, his legs propped up on the coffee table with a look of boredom on his face. There wasn't a thing to watch.

"Logan, please put your feet down. You're just as bad as the children."

He grunted in answer but he placed his feet down, still flipping through the channels. A tall woman entered the room, pure white hair falling down to about her shoulders. She had beautiful eyes of soft blue and smooth skin the color of chocolate. Everything about her was contradicting, but it suited all together to a beauty that looked just perfect. Her name was Ororo Munroe. To the ones who met her in battle: Storm.

"'Ey Storm… How ya feelin'?"

She folded her arms as a smile played on her full lips. "I have my hands full at the moment. I was hoping you might like to help me out."

He looked away from the TV and up at her, a questioning look in his eyes. Her smile grew as she rested all of her weight on one leg, her other relaxed in front of her. "I need you to run into town and pick up a few things for me."

She pulled out a piece of paper and held it out for him. He glanced at it; a grocery list written in her elegant handwriting. Logan frowned and turned his eyes back to the TV screen. "What do I look like? An errand boy? Why don't you send Scott? He likes to do shit like that..."

The smile remained on her face as she shook her head. "He is busy assisting the professor at the moment. Please Logan?"

He glanced up at her then back to the TV. A moment passed before he grumbled something and nodded. "Fine, all right… I'll go." He got to his feet and snatched the paper from her outstretched hand, frowning at her. "But you owe me for this one…"

"Thank you Logan," she said as she smiled cheerfully, watching him leave the common room. He grumbled the entire time as he walked the length of the mansion to where his room was. He threw open the door and grabbed his jacket and the keys to his bike, the same one he rode into the city a month or so ago. It had been awhile since he had been to the city. Maybe he should plan another visit soon...

He remembered then, that simple little train of thought triggering a memory of a young woman full of curves and toned muscles on every part of her tanned body and hazel eyes that seemed as if they could kill in one glance. He had actually forgotten about her. He'd said he'd come by to pay another visit to that bar of hers to meet her friend. He never did get around to it...

Funny how people just came into your thoughts without warning.

Slipping on his jacket, he closed the door behind him and made his way down to the first floor, saying hello to the students that were hanging around the mansion. He walked toward the door that led to the garage where the Harley rested beside Scott's convertible. He hit a switch beside the door; the garage door began to open with a whir. When it was fully open, the Harley was already roaring with life and he pulled out to the driveway, the door closing automatically. The engine of the bike could be heard all the way down the long driveway as he rode toward the gates, which were already opening to let him through.

-o-

Going grocery shopping wasn't exactly his way of getting out of the house but it was something, if he could manage he could sneak in a drink while he was at it. The town nearby was a typical, suburban town with its fair share of stores, gas stations, fast food places, and a mall in the next town that every teenager in the seemed drawn to like some magnet, including those at the Institute. He headed to a grocery store that was by a favorite bar of his. He would get the things Storm asked for and stop by for a drink. The shopping didn't take as long as he thought, the store was pretty empty. When he had paid for the groceries and left the store, a grey haze was beginning to gather in the distant sky. Logan stared at the clouds for sometime, his senses already picking up the obvious: A summer storm was coming.

Just what he needed. Rain.

He shook his head as he muttered and set the grocery bag on the bike, tying it down tight it enough for the contents not to be damaged but for nothing to go flying either. He got on the bike and kick started it, the engine roaring to life, sounding like the distant thunder his keen hearing could hear rumbling across the horizon. He rode the Harley toward the bar; it was about a five-minute ride so by the time he would be finished with his drink and get back to the mansion, it would be starting to drizzle. When he had parked outside the small building and headed inside, he was greeted in the usual way by the barkeep.

"Hey Logan, been awhile. The usual?"

"'Ey Harry. Yeah but I can't stay long."

He took a seat at the counter; hardly anyone else was in the bar aside from a pretty woman with short blond hair. She was wearing a black tank top, some blue jeans, and black boots that adorned her feet. Normally, he wouldn't have given the woman a third or fourth glance after the appreciative second but a familiar scent caught him, smelling stronger than anything else in the room. He looked at the somber blond three stools away from him on his left and studied her. It definitely wasn't the girl from the bar but this woman had _her_ scent mingled in with her own. The barkeeper set his drink down in front of him and went off to dry off some beer mugs.

The woman was smoking a cigarette, a black ashtray resting by her elbow. Logan could sense she was tense, her racing pulse and the blood rising to her cheeks gave that away. She suddenly became aware of him watching her and she passed a glance at him, cornflower blue eyes set in a frown. "Something wrong?" she asked, her voice had a slight Brooklyn accent but it was hard to tell for sure. The attitude was there though.

Logan took a swig of his beer and shook his head. "Not a thing darlin'… Just thinking that's all."

The woman scoffed and shook her head, looking back at the counter as she stubbed her cigarette into the ashtray. She was getting ready to leave, so he better ask her now.

"Ey' darlin'… Gotta ask ya... Do you know a gal by the name of Liya?"

She paused slightly as she was getting up from her stool, staring at Logan as if he had asked her if she ever murdered anyone. Apparently, she did know the girl from the suspicious look on her face. "Why are you asking me that?"

He smirked, smelling the fear and panic that was rising inside of her, clutching her heart. It must be for some reason, something that had to do with Liya, that made her uneasy. He looked at her and raised a hand to ease her. "I met her awhile ago at the bar she works at… She mentioned her friend was the owner of the bar, described her to me. You looked like you could be her friend, that's why I was wondering."

She began to relax though she continued to watch him closely. It was a moment before she nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm the owner of the bar… I'm Melissa." She held out her hand in introduction and he took it, her small hand enveloped in his large, callused one.

"Logan," he said as he let go of her hand and turned his attention back to his mug halfway filled with beer. The shirt she was wearing must have belonged to Liya, her scent lingered strongly on it. "So how is she? I haven't seen her in a while."

Melissa rose fully to her feet as she slung her pocketbook over one shoulder. "She's fine, busy with the bar while I'm away. I spoke with her earlier this morning."

Logan passed a glance at her. "How's your sister?" he asked, bringing the glass to his lips and draining it completely, the amber liquid disappearing into his mouth and down his throat. Melissa blinked as she watched him, she seemed to be wondering how he knew about her sister then it hit her that Liya must have told him. That was funny, since Logan had the feeling Liya wasn't the trusting type.

"She's… coping. Staying at home with our mother for the time being while she's away from college."

He nodded again, this time saying nothing in response. An awkward silence hung between them for a few moments before she cleared her throat and smiled at him. It was a habit that had fallen in place when she was younger and unease burned away like acid. "I have to get going, have a bit a drive ahead of me. The traffic just gets awful at this time of day. I'll tell Liya I spoke with you when I see her."

He grunted in response as he placed the empty mug down and set the money beside the glass. "Thanks Harry, gotta get goin'. A storm's comin' through here."

Melissa stared out the windows, finding the he sky was a sort of hazy blue. There wasn't a cloud to be seen. How could a storm be coming on a beautiful day like this?

Logan looked at her on his way out the door and studied her. "Don't forget to cover yourself up," was all he said, a lopsided grin appearing on his rather stubbly face, before he walked out of the bar, leaving her staring after him with a blank look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours later, Melissa was sitting in her car behind miles of traffic on the edge of the city, car horns blazing all around her. The windshield was splattered with sheets of rain, the windshield wipers barely able to give her a proper view past the glass. She muttered as she stared straight ahead at the back of a truck, rock music playing over her speakers. She leaned over and reached into her glove compartment for the chocolate bars that always calmed her nerves. She bit the wrapper from one as she pulled her smartphone from her purse and unlocked the screen for the dial pad. Once done, she punched in the number to the bar with her right hand, keeping an eye on the traffic though it hadn't moved an inch. The phone rang for a few times before Liya answered, she must've gone to the bar early today.

"Hello?"

A smile brightened Melissa's face for the first time all day. "Hey Liya, why are you at the bar at this hour?"

Liya's chuckle could be heard from the other end as Melissa stared out the windshield, cursing that man named Logan. What was he a weather psychic?

"Well, I saw the time and you weren't here yet… I take it you're stuck in traffic?"

Melissa laughed as she pressed on the gas a bit; the traffic was starting to move but just a little. The woman never missed a trick. "Yeah, with this thunderstorm going on I doubt we'll be getting a lot of customers tonight. I'll be home in a few hours, you can close the bar early tonight ok?"

"Yeah… all right. Just be careful Mel, ok?"

"I will, I'll see ya later." Melissa was just about to hit the end button when a sudden thought hit her. She placed the phone back against her ear. "Oh Liya, I almost forgot! I ran into a friend of yours earlier."

There was an uncomfortable silence at the other end of the line before Liya responded. "Oh really? Who?"

Melissa sensed something was wrong but she didn't ask Liya what it was. Melissa knew there was always something bothering Liya and she never said anything to anyone. She kept everything to herself and Mel hated that so much. They were friends and yet Melissa knew next to nothing about her. It was almost unnerving to think about. "Well, I met some guy at a bar in Salem. He said that he met you at our bar and you two talked. Anyway, he said his name was Logan. Does that name ring a bell?"

The line was beginning to get a little static as she passed under a bridge. Liya's voice was filled with mild surprise and Melissa took it that she indeed knew this Logan but had probably forgotten all about him until now. "Logan? You met him? Wow, what a small world…" Her laughter brought a smile to Mel's lips. "That's something else. He remembered some punk bartender from the city."

"He remembered you all right. He remembered who you were and the conversations you two had. Apparently, he somehow recognized me from the description you gave him."

This comment brought even more laughter from Liya. "He has a good memory… Well whatever. If I happen to see him again it would probably be soon. All right, I have to get going. I'll talk to you later. Bye Mel."

"Oh, OK. I'll see ya, bye Liya."

She hung up the phone and threw it on the passenger's side while stuffing a huge piece of chocolate in her mouth. The rain hadn't let up at all. On the contrary, it was starting to get worse. Melissa frowned a bit and banged her forehead against the steering wheel; it was going to take forever to get past this traffic.

-o-

Just as Melissa had predicted, it was incredibly slow that night. The thunderstorm had been raging all evening and only one or two people showed up for a quick drink. Since she had nothing else better to do, Liya decided to close for the night and head home.

It didn't take long for her to get everything closed up and locked tight before grabbing her things. The rain was pelting her face, soaking her in minutes as she walked to her bike and climbed on, placing her helmet on her head. Thunder rumbled overhead as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, lighting the stretch of street and buildings for an instant. Over in an alleyway across the street, out of view from her spot on the small lot, a figure could be seen crouched beside a dumpster. It watched her with a keen intensity. The light faded as quickly as it came and shadows surrounded it again,. Due to the rain and the thunder, Liya had no idea that the thing was nearby.

She turned the keys into the ignition and the bike came to life, the headlight shining the brick wall in front of her. She pulled out of the lot and rode off, her speed rather slow and steady since the street was so slick from the rain. The water on the dark, street reflected the light given off by the street lamps; the entire neighborhood was cast in a yellow glow, the alleys covered in darkness.

A moment of silence had hung in the air save for the pelting of the rain. Her keen hearing picked up the sound moments before the bullet exploded from the barrel, the sound of the safety being pulled back. She revved the bike and punched it, the tires squealing loudly before they gripped the slick, wet pavement and sped off just in time. The bullet bounced off the street, sending sparks where her bike had just been.

She skidded to a stop, the bike turning in a full arc as steam rose from the burnt rubber against the pavement behind her. A figure had emerged from a dark alleyway and stood under a street light, a smirk playing on his lips. He was incredibly tall, with a shock of short, pure white hair that was soaked and clung about a handsome face. His eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that were cold and dead, a pair of square yellow shades resting on the bridge of his perfectly straight nose. He wore a red jacket, unzipped to show a muscled chest hidden behind a black sleeveless cotton shirt. Baggy, dark blue jeans adorned his legs and it finished with black combat boots. In each hand he carried a .44 Magnum Desert Eagle pistol which he could fire with deadly accuracy. He stared at Liya with a challenge in his eyes.

She climbed off the bike and pulled off her helmet, placing it on the seat of the bike. A muscle ticked in her clenched jaw as she stood there in the street. The rain poured down around them as they faced one another as if in some modern-day duel. No words were exchanged, each was wary of what the other was planning to do first. The gauntlet that adorned her right forearm proved to be no mere accessory as two, double-edged blades emerged with a metallic hiss_. _The sound was almost deadened by the roll of thunder rumbling overhead. The man tilted his head slightly back, the smirk disappearing from his lips.

It was with a flash of lightning that they both made a move, the man aimed and fired just as she ducked and charged at him, dodging the bullets with inhuman agility. She was the only target he could never hit and it ticked him off more than anything. She leapt to the right side of him, moving out of his range as she cocked her arm back, the silver blades glinting beneath the street light, poised and ready to strike. He caught her in time though, moving to the side as he holstered his pistol and reached out to grab the arm that bore the deadly weapon. He twisted her arm away from him as he pulled her closer, the barrel of his other pistol pressed to the small of her back.

"Feisty as usual, luv," he said. His voice was deep and smooth, graced with a British accent that added to his deadly charm. She growled in response, a deep sound that wasn't human at all.

"Murdock… How nice to see you again," she said, sarcasm dripping with every word. They stood there in that weird stance, the rain pelting down on them while lightning streaked the darkly, clouded sky.

"I had a hell of a time tracking you down… you really do know how to keep out of sight."

She snarled at him, revealing straight, white teeth that looked strong enough to rip meat and bones apart. "That was the idea…"

He smirked at her, pressing the gun harder into her back. "So I see…"

He hadn't expected her to actually pull off such a move so quickly. She twisted herself free from his grasp, knocking the gun away from her as she did. He squeezed the trigger too late by then and the bullet shot into a parked car. The bullet was made of tougher stuff than most basic ammunition available by legal means. It passed through the fiberglass and steel frame of the vehicle, striking the gas tank. The car exploded, a tower of flame shooting up into the rain filled sky, lighting the entire neighborhood.

Liya flipped back away from him and crouched on all fours as she began to growl. Her hazel eyes reflected the light, an eerie devilish glint adding to the already chilling look that gripped her. Her spiked hair had been growing down past her shoulders like dark snakes, shivering as if they had a life of their own. She arched her back as the spikes trembled slightly and then she threw her head forward. The spikes were let loose, black projectiles flying through the air toward the man. He spun and ducked, dodging most of them as they whistled past him to become embedded into the nearby cars and buildings. However, he misjudged the aim of one and it impaled deeply into his shoulder, a shouted curse issuing from his lips. He glared at her as he gripped the spike and pulled it out, a flow of blood spilling down his arm and blending with the red of his coat.

He threw the spike aside and charged at her, no guns in either hand as he pulled a sword from the scabbard on his back. She was quicker as she pulled out a short weapon that resembled something of a spear. She gripped the handle of the spear tightly, long blades sliding out from both ends of the spear. She braced herself as they charged at one another, their blades connecting with a loud, metallic slap.

They fought with skills and agility that were equally matched, ducking swipes from the each other's blades and nearly shattering bones as their kicks connected. The fight continued on- neither one paying any attention to the lights that were appearing in the windows nor of the people sticking their heads out of said windows of the buildings around them- as they damaged everything that stood in their path. It wasn't until the sound of sirens coming up the street that the fight came to a screeching halt.

Surrounding them were destroyed cars, toppled light posts and electric poles. Fires burned from a few of the cars and the rain continued to fall, failing to wash away the messed up scene…

Murdock glanced up the street, catching sight of red and blue lights in the distance. He whirled around to glare her, the look in his eyes murderous. "I'll be back for you," he growled before running off into an alleyway and disappearing into the shadows.

Liya squeezed the spear in her hand and the blades retracted back into their placed the spear back into the holster that was hidden beneath her shirt, her heart still hammering from the fight. The blades on her gauntlet retracted with a metallic hiss asLiya ran to her bike. Not bothering to put her helmet on, she hopped on the bike and turned it on, the engine revving loudly. She sped off into the night, just as fire trucks, the ambulance, and police cars came upon the scene.

-o-

Later on, when the authorities filed a report about the damage done to the neighborhood, they would be surprised to find nothing to be considered hard evidence. There were no casualties and there were no real clues to support the story given to them by the witnesses. All they could get for statements were along the lines of "two unknown figures fighting along the darkened street and causing damage to everything they came in contact with."

Many people were down right pissed about what had happened; it would take a few days to restore power to that district let alone repair the damage done to the cars and the light poles. The blood that had been found spilled on the street had washed away completely thanks to the rain that had continued to fall throughout the morning. Only one other clue had been found, a series of rather strange spikes lying on the cement a good distance from where the blood had been and embedded in the nearby building. The authorities couldn't take anything from them to discover what they were. The chemical compound was unlike like they had ever seen. It was a strange mix of animal and plant matter. Exactly what they could call it they had no idea. The spikes were an enigma.

Made especially worse when they would become nothing more than ash a week later and could no longer be used for tests.

Whatever these spikes were, and whatever they came from, it was made clear from the tests that did yield results.

They were definitely not from a human…


	8. Chapter 8

Melissa could not believe what she was watching as she sat at her kitchen table Liya was directly across from her with a bottle of water in her hand. The small TV that rested on the kitchen counter was on a channel giving the news; they were showing footage of a neighborhood in Brooklyn, the street was destroyed.

"Incredible damage had been done in this neighborhood. Thankfully no one had been hurt. No one knows for sure who had been responsible for such vandalism. This case is being brought before the courts-."

The TV went off with a click, the remote held in Liya's slender hand. Melissa glanced at her, a light frown twitching on her face. "Don't tell me… Somehow you managed to play a part in that?"

Liya didn't say a word as she set the remote aside and got to her feet.

Melissa's frown deepened and shook her head; she could not believe this woman. "Yuliya, answer me. What happened last night? You've been quiet all morning."

Liya glanced at her friend, the dead look in her eyes a terrible sight. It had been there since she came to Melissa's apartment earlier in the morning and Mel didn't like it at all. Instead of replying, Liya grabbed her black leather jacket and slipped it on, fixing the collar just a bit.

"Where are you going? C'mon Liya! God dammit, talk to me!" Melissa slammed her fist down on to the table and leapt to her feet, knocking over her chair in the process. "You never say anything and you never tell me what's going on! I have a right to know!"

Liya shook her head slowly as she glanced at the blonde. "I have to go. Do me a favor and watch the apartment for me. You can use whatever you want."

In truth, Liya had no interest in coming back. Now that Murdock knew where she was, she couldn't risk putting Melissa in danger. She would have to be on the move again and that meant traveling as light as possible.

Melissa's brow furrowed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I-I... just don't understand. What could be wrong?"

A moment of silence past and then Liya sighed heavily. "Everything's wrong. I've been on the move for as long as I can remember and there have been people after me the entire way. Somehow, they had managed to track me down again."

Melissa's head shot up at this and her face paled with worry. "People after you? It doesn't have anything to with the people you've been doing these side jobs for, is it?"

"No, trust me. This goes back a ways. I just don't want you to get caught up in it."

Melissa stared at her as if she had lost her head. As far as she was concerned, she already was caught in the middle of it. There was no way Liya was going to push her away just like that. Not after everything she did for her and her family. She folded her arms, at a loss of what to do, and sighed heavily. "Then, where will you go?"

Liya frowned and looked away. "I'll find out soon enough, I just have to hide out for a while. I'll lead them off on a false trail before I disappear completely."

Melissa's mouth opened a little as she stared at her. "You're not coming back?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice. She was starting to get really worried; this wasn't like Liya at all.

"When everything cools down, I might."

Melissa looked down and sighed, at a loss of what to do to persuade her friend otherwise. Silence hung between them for several long moments before a sudden thought hit her. "Liya... Why don't you stay with my mother?"

The other woman stared at her as if she said the weirdest thing. Melissa was smiling now, feeling more relaxed by the second the more she thought of how simple a plan it was. "My mother, she has a… well… Her home is well protected." She clasped her hands together as she turned around, her long fingers intertwining with one another. She looked as if she were devising some sort of plan, a plan that could bail her friend out of whatever mess she had fallen into. "She can help you out until this whole thing passes over. What do you think?" She turned around to glance at her friend, her blue eyes staring intently.

There wasn't a single reaction registering on Liya's face. She just stood there as silent as a statue. Melissa was beginning to regret ever saying anything in the first place before the Brazilian smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah… That sounds good. All right, I'll leave tomorrow morning, I just have to take care of a few things."

Melissa let out such a sigh of relief. She could still stay in touch with her friend while keeping her safe for the time being. "Then it's settled. I'll go call her now and let her know what's going on."

Liya nodded to her as she walked to the kitchen doorway, she paused and looked at her friend. "Thanks Mel…"

Melissa smiled at her, the phone already held in her hand. "It's nothing. Not after all you had done for Lily," she said before she turned her attention back to the phone, dialing her mother's number. Her mother picked up after the second ring and Melissa already went off, explaining everything that had happened and that Liya would be heading her way. "She needs a place to crash for a while, it's important."

There was a moment's pause on the other end of the line before Bethany finally spoke. "I see… I should have known as much. All right then, I'll be ready to take her in. How will she be getting here?"

"I don't know. Hold on I'll ask. Hey Liya?" When Melissa turned around to glance at her friend, Liya was already gone. "Oh!"

A heartbeat passed and then Melissa smiled as she spoke into the phone. "She'll be there bright and early so keep an eye out for a motorcycle coming up your driveway."

-o-

There was a huge thud against the door, as if something had been thrown against the solid wood. Franky looked up from his paperwork, sweat beading on his forehead. He had expected the visit, that was why he sat so calmly behind his desk waiting. He wasn't a man to run away and cower in fear but still...

The door was practically ripped from its hinges as one of his men was thrown into the room. The guard let out a groan in pain but there wasn't a single scratch on him, he just had the wind knocked out of him.

Good, that meant she wasn't too angry.

That woman had a temper on her that once let loose it was like a tornado: Everything that got in her way was torn apart. Even as she stood there in the doorway, her chest heaving slightly as silent rage blazed in her hazel eyes, Franky felt a twinge of unease and panic. What if she did kill him?

She stalked into the office and slammed her fists on to the desk, creating two dents in the fine wood. He winced slightly and raised his face to hers, not quite looking into her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. The words were filled with such control that the panic that was beginning to grip his heart grew even worse than before. She didn't need to yell. Every word she spoke dripped with such venom. The control she had was even worse than the rage itself. She killed in this way. Cold and merciless. Quick and silent.

He could feel his fear mounting but it did not show on his face, he cleared his throat and stared into those dead eyes of hers, trying to look calm and controlled. "One of my closest men had ratted out. There were a lot of people getting knocked off one by one. The word on the street was that the guy responsible was looking for you."

She narrowed her eyes, her gaze burning through him as if she were looking into his very soul. She sniffed him and smirked, "Fear… Nothing better than to smell the fear in a person. Especially when they know they're about to die."

Franky's eyes widened and he sank back in his chair, his heart pounding in his chest. _O__h lord she was going to kill him…_

She pushed off the desk then and folded her arms. "But you aren't my target. You've been keeping your end of the bargain."

With those words, he slumped in his chair, relief spreading through him like warm water. He shook his head as he tried to look at anything but her, thanking his lucky stars that she believed him.

She frowned slightly, still glaring at him."I'm going to be going out of town for a while. See to it that you keep her safe no matter what. Understand?"

He nodded quickly, voicing no protest. Their deal had been simple enough: She would handle all the loose ends running around in his territory in exchange that he protected Melissa at all costs. The money was just an extra bonus when she did a good job of keeping it clean and quiet.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," she said as reached up to her shoulder and pulled off a blue duffel bag that was slung on, a dark stain stretching out from the bottom. She threw it on to his desk and already a foul stench reached his nostrils. The smell almost made him vomit on the spot. "It belongs to you."

She turned then and walked out of his office, stepping over the man knocked out on the floor. Letting out a breath, he wiped his forehead and gazed down at the bag. Dread filling every part of him, he reached out and unzipped it. A man's face was staring up at him with lifeless eyes, his mouth hung open in a terrible mockery of his last scream. His tongue had been ripped from his mouth, the blood that drenched the bottom of the bag still dripped from where his head had been severed from his neck. A clean and even slice. He recognized the man at once. It was Mark, the one who ratted.

Fresh vomit welled into his mouth as he took the bag and threw it across the room, sickened to the very core of his being. She had killed him, just like that. She must have known it was him before hand. What freaked Franky out most was that he had talked to Mark earlier that day.

It was a good thing he stayed in somewhat good terms with the woman.

His face turned a sickly shade of green just before he vomited on the floor.

God help him, that woman wasn't human…

-o-

Liya had left a note with her apartment keys. Melissa had found it on the floor of her living room when she arrived home from her day job. Her friend had left brief instructions to only come to the apartment during the day and only when need be. She was also not to try to contact her by any means. It wasn't safe.

Melissa reread the note a few more times before she stared at the keys. She hadn't realized her hands were trembling badly. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she set her purse on the coffee table of her living room. She lived in Manhattan on the top most floor of her apartment building. The area was under constant surveillance and there were too many people around for anyone to try anything. She lived a respectable life. Her bar was more of a side business, a desperate get away from the same routine she lived every week.

Liya lived in a fair-sized apartment a good distance away from Melissa in a rather decent neighborhood that overlooked a very nice park. Liya adored being around plants and trees, pretty much anything green. Why she lived in the city was a question that always crossed Melissa's mind.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, which meant that Liya had to be at her mother's by now. She strode into the kitchen and picked up the land-line phone before pausing, her hand just a few inches from the buttons. Her friend had said not to try to get in contact with her but what else could she do to know she was all right?

She chewed absently on her lower lip, more out of habit and nervousness as she walked back into the living room and started pacing back and forth.

_~Melissa…you need to relax, Yuliya is just fine. ~_

She stopped and looked around; the voice that filled her thoughts let its presence be known when a warm feeling washed over her. She started to relax considerably as she slowly sat down on to the arm of the love seat.

_~Mom… __I__s she there with you now? No one followed her, did they? ~_

Her mother's soothing voice filled her thoughts, her very presence mingling within Melissa's very being as if she had always been there. ~_Yes she is here; she went through a bit to get here. I suspect the man who is after her has yet to give up the chase. I can sense his presence ever slightly but it is a good distance away. I suggest, Melissa, that you do not worry about her. __S__he is one who can take care of herself. ~_

Melissa took her mother's warning into consideration but couldn't help having a nagging feeling that Liya was going to get into even more trouble now that she was on the run. She let out a heavy sigh before nodding to herself. ~_All right mom. __J__ust... be careful and take care of her. __G__ive Lily my love, ok? ~_

She could almost see her mother's smile; she could certainly hear it in her voice as she spoke. ~_She already knows…~_

The lingering presence in her mind slowly faded as Melissa smiled and stared out of her window, she uttered a quick prayer for her friend. It was all she could do for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Interlude**

_Hunt… Must hunt… I can smell it…_

_Blood… fresh blood…_

_Everything was red._

_It cast a bloody glow on the training course, computer monitors and TV screens caught every piece of data that came from the test subject. Each training course was as brutal as the last, an unfortunate soul lost their life but it was all for the good of the project. To create the most powerful weapon… This one had qualities no other mutant they had found possessed, the perfect specimen._

_The target today was a man, put on death row for committing the most horrific of crimes. He was "volunteered" to the test field and the test subject was hot on his trail. He was a fast one but not fast enough as his strangled cries of pain and shock could be heard as he was ripped apart._

_Blood… so much blood… Why? Why?_


	10. Chapter 10

Bethany Spier was a tall and slender middle-aged woman with a mane of long blond hair that was streaked with white and gentle but wise cornflower blue eyes set in a beautiful face. She lived in a lavish Victorian home in a heavily wooded area on the edges of the village of Briarcliff in Westchester County, far away from the view of snooping neighbors.

It was here that she had raised her two daughters on her own, Melissa and Lillian. Her husband had died from cancer when the girls were so very young, neither of them had many memories of their father. Bethany had made sure that they knew who their father was however, imprinting his memory in their minds and hearts forever. Bethany lived a life of solitude and peace considering that she was a powerful telepath. She kept a protective, mental barrier around her property these days, only those closest to her ever set foot on the grounds. Those uninvited would only turn and walk away from the property when other urgent matters suddenly arose, by then having forgotten why they had went to the home in the first place.

A powerful a mutant as she was, she longed only to live her life in quiet peace. Unfortunately, she knew all that peace would be shattered the moment Liya arrived, it always happened when she came to visit. Trouble always seemed to follow that girl around, no matter what the circumstance. It did not matter however for Liya was one of her closest and dearest friends; she was always keeping a keen and protective eye over her daughters when she couldn't be there for them physically

When Melissa had decided to open a bar as a side job, Liya had immediately appeared on her doorstep and asked for a job. The two had become like sisters, never once had Liya let anyone or anything try to harm Melissa in any way.

Lillian was another story. Barely in her early twenties, the girl had already revealed the rebellious and wild nature her elder sister never really put into action. As a weird twist of fate, while Melissa had not shown any signs of her mutant gene coming into play, Lily had shown signs of it as soon as she was able to walk. She was not a telepath like her mother, her powers were more elemental in nature, being harnessing the winds at her every command. As she had grown older, her powers had become more out of control which intensified that wild streak within her. She had run with the wrong crowd and not caring the consequences of her actions. Her poor choices had resulted in the horrible scene that had quieted her for the past month or so.

As Bethany stood on the threshold of her four bedroom home, she watched the quiet somberness of her daughter. Lily was staring out at the forest that surrounded the house, rocking gently on the porch swing, the gentle breeze that rustled the trees most likely her doing. Bethany wished she could have done something to prevent the horrible crime done. Lily had been off to college at the time and partying as young adults often do; it was just the strange happenings in life that occurred. It was a miracle that Liya had followed her or else…

In that instant, a distant roaring of an engine could be heard winding its way up the long drive. Lily's face went completely to life as she sat up in her seat and smiled. "Finally! Liya's here!" she said excitedly as she leapt up from the swing and bounced down the porch steps to greet her.

Already, Bethany could feel the stern and cold emotions of Liya, as she rode up the driveway on her bike, melting away to that of somewhat peace and relief. Bethany smiled as she watched Liya park the bike on the circular drive in front of the steps and barely had dismounted only to be bowled over by Lily as the younger woman threw her arms around her in a tight hug.

Liya caught Lily then and laughed, returning her hug before looking up at Bethany in the open doorway, a relaxed smile on her face. This had been the only place Liya had ever really considered as being a true home and Bethany welcomed the younger woman with a smile and a wave. Yes, this was home…

-o-

He lost her again…

That woman was much quicker than he thought...

Murdock pushed his shades up on the bridge of his nose as he watched the street down below, his hair blowing in the wind. He was perched on top of the roof of a building that was across from Liya's apartment. He could see no activity from inside through the windows, which meant she was long gone now, but he didn't care. He loved a good chase; he'd been tracking her down for a few years now and a few more weeks didn't really matter. As long as he brought her back alive and unharmed, they were paying him handsomely for her return. He wondered what was so important about her; they never gave him the full details about why they needed her. He supposed she must know some secret that the higher-ups didn't want to be leaked out.

He would have considered leaving when something caught his eye; an attractive young blonde was walking out of the building. She looked up and down the street before she hailed a taxi, a relaxed look on her pretty face. She climbed into the first taxi that stopped for her, about a minute passed before the taxi started to drive off.

Maybe he'll have some fun before going back on the Liya's trail; this blonde caught his attention now. A little sidetrack wouldn't hinder him too much…

-o-

Liya was seated at the dining room table with Lily across from her and Bethany at the head of the table on her left. They had just finished eating a very nice dinner that all three women had prepared together and were wiping away the last remains of their dessert; a very delicious chocolate and vanilla ice cream cake. Lily was talking non stop to Liya, who was silently eating her dessert as she listened to her young friend. Beth was happy to see her daughter almost back to her normal self. When Liya was around, Lily felt safe and comfortable because she knew that the other woman would be there for her if something did happen, aside from the other powerful force, her mother.

"Did you hear? There was a mutant hunt going on somewhere in California." Lily shook her head as she spoke to her mother, slight fear appearing in her cornflower blue eyes. The only reaction she had gotten was a grunt from Liya and a slight frown from her mother. Liya wasn't one who cared about the goings on in any place and her mother knew of almost everything going with all the constant thoughts that bowled into her head.

"It was all in retaliation to the recent mutant attacks that have happened," said Lily as she looked down, picking at her melting piece of cake. "I just can't believe they would do such a thing, all of this going on. There's no point for all of this prejudice, why can't we just live peacefully?"

Liya spoke then for the first time in a while. "People don't understand us. What they don't understand they will fear and try to crush, it is what they consider a threat. It's what it means to be human…"

Bethany and Lily stared at her as she finished her last bite of her dessert and pushed her plate away. Bethany gave a single nod in agreement. "I'm afraid you are right Liya. There are mutants and humans who wish to fight for the good of both and then there are those who wish only for the pure dominance of one."

Lily glanced at Liya and blinked. "Liya, I know you're a mutant but what kind of abilities do you have? I've never seen you do anything or look any different."

Liya didn't say a thing for a few moments, her hazel eyes staring down at the winding grains of the table. "I'd known what I was for a very long time. I knew that I was different from everyone. I don't have any special powers like you or Bethany, the only thing that would probably name me as a mutant is the… _uniqueness_ of my hair."

Lily glanced up at ay Liya's hair, studying the spiked locks with open curiosity. She never thought of it much, she had just assumed that was the way Liya liked to do her hair. Now that she looked closely though, she could see there was a strangeness to it. A light smirk played on Liya's lips as she reached up and grabbed one of the spiked dreadlocks. She wrapped her slender fingers around it before pulling it out, at once growing as stiff and rigid as stone. It was about eight inches in length that was thick at the root and thinned to a very point at the tip. It was pure black with a shade of dark grey swirling upon it like some mist in the black of night.

Lily gasped in surprise when Liya gripped the spike like a knife, and stabbed it into the table. It went completely through the surface, the tip of the spike secreting some time of corrosive liquid while leaving a hole two inches wide within the fine wood. The spike fell to the carpeted floor, droplets of the corrosive liquid began to eat away at the fabric. It rolled to Lily's feet however she was staring at Liya's hair as the space where the spike had been was quickly replaced with another. It grew with rapid speed, trembling slightly as if it were alive. The only part of her hair that appeared normal was the locks of dark hair that framed the sides of her face. Lily had a strange feeling that wasn't what all those deadly spikes were capable of.

Bethany laughed and shook her head. "I would appreciate it if you would consider not using my table and my carpets for your demonstration, Liya. I am quite fond of them."

Liya glanced over at her old friend, the smirk growing into a full smile. "Sorry Beth."

Lily was quiet as she watched Liya with a renewed look of admiration before glancing down at the spike that lay at her feet. "So… Is there anything else you can do?"

Liya looked at her youngest friend, the smile fading slightly. "Well, like I said, I'm not particularly an elemental mutant. I am what your mother would call a 'feral' mutant. My abilities are more along the lines of enhanced senses, quick reflexes, and so on. I guess you can think of me along the lines of an overgrown cat."

Lily started to laugh after that last statement, which brought the smile back to Liya's face. After a moment she sighed heavily, "Well, at least you have control over you abilities…" She frowned deeply before she rose to her feet. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you two tomorrow."

She walked around her mother's chair and leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek then went behind Liya's chair and gave her hug. Bethany smiled at her daughter, "All right Lily, sleep well."

"Goodnight Lily-pad." Liya smiled at her friend as she gave her arm a pat. Lily smiled as she let go of her and walked out of the dining room.

When they were alone, Bethany turned to her with a serious look on her face, her brow slightly furrowed. She folded her hands neatly in front of her as she took in a breath. "So… he has found you again. You didn't keep yourself hidden as well as you thought."

Liya only shrugged in response. "It's not as if I can't handle him, I just didn't want him to find out that Melissa was associated with me."

Bethany said nothing, only the ticking of the grandfather clock could be heard and then the gentle chime as it hit the hour, it was 9:00 pm.

There wasn't much to say, Liya had explained it all with her sessions with Beth over the years. The older woman could tell what she was thinking and feeling just by looking in her eyes. Liya had known Bethany for many years, far longer than Melissa and Lily were even aware of. When it came to Melissa, it was a little harder to show the truth of what Liya was. Melissa was the only human in a family of mutants though that didn't seem to bother her too much. That was probably why she had befriended Liya first, she somehow knew that the other woman was different from normal people, just like her mother and baby sister.

"So, what do you plan to do? Travel the world again?"

Liya shook her head as she drummed her fingers on the table. "I'll hide out here if that's all right. This is the best place so far. He'd overlook it in a heartbeat…"

Beth nodded as she rose to her feet, gathering the dirty dishes together as she did so. "You know you're welcome here as long as you like, Liya. Just stay on your guard."

Liya grunted as she folded her arms. "I always do…"

-o-

"Cerebro had detected two very distinct mutant signatures somewhere in New York City. It's kept track of one of them, however the other had disappeared without a trace somewhere…"

Professor Charles Xavier frowned slightly as he studied the map on the holographic screen in front of him. "My goodness… Not too far from us... Somewhere here in Westchester the other mutant had disappeared."

"So, where had these two mutants been in the first place?" One of his top students asked as she stood across from Xavier, her red hair hanging long and full around her shoulders. Her piercing green eyes gave a shine that could put emeralds to shame. Jean Grey was, without a doubt, a very beautiful young woman and a powerful telepath and telekinetic.

Xavier folded his hands neatly in front of him, his elbows resting on the armrests of his wheelchair. "Apparently, these two mutants were in a scuffle. Where Cerebro had picked up their signatures, it had been in the same spot that the news broadcast had shown the footage of that destroyed neighborhood."

With a sigh, Xavier shut off the hologram and turned his wheelchair slightly to face Jean. "I am more concerned about the missing mutant; Cerebro can pick up any mutant signature on the planet. It's surprising how it just disappeared…"

He stroked his chin with interest as Jean watched him; something told her he was cooking up a plan to discover what had happened to that mutant. He turned his chair back to the computer and began typing at the keys, bringing up a file. "Cerebro had identified the other mutant, a bounty hunter that goes by the name of Murdock."

Murdock's file came on the screen at that moment as Xavier glanced at Jean. "A strange one he is, his passionate hatred towards his fellow mutants is a mystery. No one has seen him and his whereabouts have been unknown for a few years now."

"So, what makes him so special?" Jean looked at Xavier after having read the file, her green eyes filled with confusion.

"Well, he is very good at what he does. One of the reasons why so many have paid him for his services. Mainly, wiping out certain mutants…"

He turned his attention back to the computer and brought up another file, there was nothing on the mutant. No age, no date of birth, everything was unknown, only a single picture that didn't show the mutant all too well, the face was blocked by a motorcycle helmet. "This is the mutant that had disappeared, as you can see there is no information whatsoever on this person. Either Murdock had managed to do his job in killing off this mutant or the other is very good at hiding. In legal standards, this person doesn't even exist since there are no records of any kind." He looked at Jean then, a light frown twitching on his face. "I would like to find this mutant but we have other pressing matters to attend to at the moment."

Jean nodded as she followed Xavier from the large meeting room and into the hallways that led back to the upper floors of the mansion, wondering just what Xavier was trying to do. She never had the chance to ask because at that moment Logan came striding down the hallway, his thumbs hooked in the front pockets of his jeans. She felt her heart stop for a moment as Logan looked at her and gave a wink.

"'Ey Red," He offered a smile before looking at Xavier. "I need to talk with you Chuck. It's important."

Xavier nodded as he turned his chair to face Logan. "Very well Wolverine. We can speak in my office."

Jean let out a breath as Logan walked passed her. She didn't know what it was about him that she found so attractive. The man was nothing but trouble. Jean excused herself from the two and turned a corner, practically running down the hall towards the kitchen. Scott Summers was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over a newspaper with a mug of coffee by his arm.

Jean smiled and wrapped her arms around Scott's neck, kissing his cheek. "Hello there."

Scott smiled in response…


End file.
